


About dresses

by AsuYuu (Kanekane)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Human Astral, implied Rio/Kotori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/AsuYuu
Summary: Kotori wants Astral to try on some dresses.





	About dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic about the HC that is so popular around this fandom.

Astral looked at the dresses and makeup and sandals that were beautifully pictured on the magazine Kotori had brought him. **  
**

He had a solid body now, a human one, even though the green markings had stayed and some persons, sometimes, looked strangely at him.

Living at Yuma’s house, sleeping in his room and wearing the clothes his family ahd bought him, the astralian was almost used to this new life.

He had no problems at walking, for it was something he already knew how to do. Clothes also did not bother him, for his skin wasn’t extremely sensitive.

He was used to this body, it was his own. There weren’t many differences from when he used to live in Astral World, after all.

“So?” Kotori gently pressed. “I know you like to use boy clothes, but me and Rio thought– Well, mostly me, we thought that maybe you would like some dresses?” She grabbed the magazine back when Astral handed it.

He smiled softly, finding the situation rather amusing.

“I appreciate the act, Kotori.”

“Ah, there’s no problem! So, what do you say?” It was clear how the girl was excited to know about his opinion.

“I do not mind. Human fashion is a bit odd to me.”

“Well, we like to wear pretty things, I guess…” She shrugged a bit before looking at the alien again. “So, would you wear any of those?”

“It’s not my wish, but I wouldn’t mind trying one.”

“Uh, so… You didn’t really like it?” She asked cautiously, wanting to get Astral’s point and get his feelings into account before anything else.

“No. I’m fine with this type of cloth.” The astralian lightly pulled at the pants he was wearing. “It’s not uncomfortable in any degree. I’m used to it.”

Kotori took a small second before smiling, placing the magazine back into her purse.

“Alright, if you say so! They really fit you, anyway!”

And now she had lost the bet against Rio; Astral really didn’t want to try any girly fashion.


End file.
